daughter of artemis
by Liliana May potter
Summary: Follow Kimberley Jefferson, as she fights her former best friend. Watch as she fights for her new friends and family.
1. Chapter 2

_**Daughter of Artemis**_

_**by Izzy jones daughter of Hera**_

_**Chapter 1: MY MOM IS WHO?**_

_**Kim P.O.V.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing, beside Kim. there is no HoO!**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to hell, oppos sorry that just what I like to call this foul place. Right now I am in cabin eight, on bed rest because I was stupid and busted my leg. I'm Kimberley Jefferson and I am the daughter of Artemis. The few weeks leading up to my busting my leg, was very weird. I was walking home from school, when my best friend Kate ran up next to me.

I did not knew it at the time that my best friend would soon turned in to my worst fiend, she was insane much like Luke, but not at dangerous as him. I know already what she wanted to talk about, she had text me all day about going over to her apartment, for a sleepover. The only way I got her to stop was by turning my phone off, but I had not thought she would try to talk to me on my walk home. You see her mom give her a ride home, while I walk the four city blocks.

"Hey Kimmy, you want to came over to my place to-night and have a sleepover?" she asked. I quickly shocked my head, and ran down an ally way. I had taken a wrong turn, when I ran down that ally way. I had though it was the ally behind my apartment, but nope, it was the one before it.

So I had to back track, and then go down the ally behind my apartment. I normally go up the fire escape, but seeing as there was a couple making out on it. I was forced to go though the main entrance. I was good at getting past the door man of my building. Most of the time I don't even have to do any thing and I will never be seen by this man. I was walling down the hallway, when I saw the police stand out side my door. I saw them bring a stretcher, with a black body bag.

"Daddy?" I said dropping my book bag. I was in so much shocked, that I fell to my knees. After every thing I had been though, I lose the last living family member that cared for me, because I was my grandma fortune, which I was the soul heir to. Okay there is one other person who cares for me, but I am not allowed to talk to him.

After ten or so minutes the officer in charge come over and talked to me. the most she got was a nod yes or a shake no. I don't think I was that helpful. But I did get to ride in the back of a police car, to bad I went kicking and screaming.

They took me to a police station, still kicking and screaming. Hey I am sure I am not the only one who would do that. and they can not blame me I just find out me dad was dead. So yeah I was acting like a little kid, but most people I know would do the some thing, although most people would not throw books, pens and pencils every time some one open the door.

I am sure if they find my hunting equipment they thing I killed my own father, but if they did the most blood their doing to find is that of a bear. New flash I was at school at 2:30. Finally I run out of things to throw, so the officer in charge of my dad's murder enter the room holding my hunting bow and knife.

"Now, Miss Jefferson, we find these in your room, and when we tested them we find trace evidence of animal blood we also find a small amount of you blood on the handle. we also find you blood on a few of the arrows. " she said, it was true even if I am a good hunter, I cut myself al the time, but that not new.

"that not new, I always cut me self to cheek, if I had sharpen them or not. I hunt a lot. And before you asked I did not kill my dad, because at the time of his death i was at school, my phone was off so I did not knew anything." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.


	2. hope

**_DAUGHTER OF ARTEMIS_**

**_BY IZZY JONES DAUGHTER OF HERA_**

**_KIM P.O.V._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, BESIDE OF KIMBERLEY._**

* * *

The cops called my uncle Paul, to come and get me. They had pack me a bag of closet but non of my weapons, I will just have to borrow something from Percy. The dude always have a separate knife in his room for nights I forget my hunting knife. Which was most nights, I should mention.

The only reason I did not have my knife is because I throw it as my favorite silver pen. And the only way I am going to get it back is if for so strange reason, the polices gave me back all the things I throw at them. But I knew they gave them to my uncle, and the only reason for that is because he gave it back to me once we got in the car.

" Kim, why would you throw you best knife at people?" he asked. I just said nothing, I was moving to someplace that I had never been. I was going to be living with people I have never meet, and I knew it rude of me, but I did not want to meet or live with Paul and his family. Yeah me and Percy hung out a lot after school but he did not knew that I was his cousin. I was a sixteen turning seventeen, in two days. I was not know for being able to excepting new things.

I was barely listen to my uncle Paul, when we pulled up in front of an apartment building. I could see Percy and his girlfriend leaving the apartment building, they stopped dead in their tracks, when they saw me in the passage side of Paul's car.

I open the door and got out, I pick up my book bag and duffel bag from the floor space at the front of the car. I must not have paid attended because the next thing I knew, I am was being wheeled down a long white hall way, I had one of those mask that covered both the nose and month. There sever people stand around me, okay they were pushing the stretcher that I was on.

"It's okay Miss. Jefferson. Just stay clam, every thing is fine." one of the men said. what do they think, I am going to do try to hit someone, then again EVERY time some told me to stay clam, it only made it worst. So like so many other, it only got worst. In other words the knocked me out.

* * *

**_Percy P.O.V._**

* * *

I watch as my childhood friend gets run over by some dude on a scooter. I run to Kim, even when I had been to some lame boarding school, she would always call me and plan small trips out to see me, and the two of us would do reading and we also may have done things with her dad.

And when I was in New York, we would go see movies, or go ice-skating. I rushed to her side and tried to get her to wake up. she would not thought, I had not known then that Kim had a rare disability that had almost killed her as a six-year-old due to a car crash. All I knew is that she take a lot of medication because of lack of movement.

Annabeth quickly dialed *911*. But all I could think about was making sure Kim did not die. I had her head, on my lap, and I was petting her hair down. I did not knew if she could feel that, but even if she couldn't it made me feel a lot better. I really did not want to let her go, Kim was like a sister to me, we had done almost every thing together from stay at each other's house to helping each other with the longest English paper.

Kim was really smart. Gods she was tacking pre-cal. She got nineties in English. when the paramedics came, even with me protest they took Kim from my lap, and cart her off to the hospitable. I got up from the ground and head in side to my mother. If any one knew what to do it was her, she was like a mother to Kim, who had never knew her own.

Kim could see through the mist, she was also ADHD, so I knew she was a demigod. I just did not knew who her mother was. I narrower it down to two goddess: Athena and (theatrical) Artemis. Right now it looking more like Artemis is Kim's mom, because when I got inside of my mom's apartment. Lady Artemis was sitting at the table talking with my mom.

"Um- Lady Artemis, what are you doing here?" I asked. Rude, no, I was just in shocked. Now that I see lady Artemis in strong sun light, I saw the many things her and Kim shared, their long abured hair, and bright yellow eyes. the fact that they both like sharp thing that can kill, both monster and humans. Even if Kim is not Artemis daughter, she would make a perfect hunter. The many times that Annabeth and Thalia had meet Kim they only thought her to be a clear sight.

"I am Kimberly's mother."she said. My mom was looking behind me waiting for Kim to come thought the door and tackled her mom in to a bear hug. I knew for a fact that if Kim saw her mom now she would yell at her and then storm off to her favorite find spot.

"Percy dear, where is Kim?'' my mom asked, I shock my head, just then Paul walked through the door. He looked up and then walked back out the door. I would like to say I let them question me like a man but that would be a lie. I run out the door as soon as they looked at me.


End file.
